Couples FNAF
by Luci-sella
Summary: Serie de one-shots y drabbles de las parejas de FNAF. Pueden pedirme si quieren que haga un fic de sierta pareja. Tanto en yaoi,en humantronico o normal. Cap 1: Foxica


**holiwis! OwO**

**Si lo se, devo continuar mis otros 3 fics...**

**Pero no se cual! En uno se me fue la imaginación, en otro me da flojera (XD) y el otro ni puta idea de como continuar ._.**

**Y esto se me vino a la mente hace como unos días...**

**Sera una serie de one-shots y drabbles de las parejas de FNAF (ya se que hay...como dos o tres personas haciéndolo en español pero esto nomas lo are por aburrimiento...)**

**Bien...ahora comenzare con mi OTP favorito...Foxica! Y sera humanizado (como siempre...)**

**Por si quieren que haga un fic de alguna pareja solo comentenlo y veré que se me ocurre OuO**

**Ah, y aprovechando, "No Escaparan" tendrá un tercer cap. ^^ y ese si sera el final...espero ._.**

**Y esto también lo hago ****para mejorar mi narración xD**

**Ahora si, comenzemos!**

* * *

><p>Estaba confundido. No entendia bien lo que sentía -si es que podía sentir-. Esa rubia de ojos violetas lo hacia sentir... raro. Algo que no había sentido antes...<p>

Eso era...¿amor?. ¿se enamoro de su compañera de trabajo?. Sacudio su cabeza tratando de negar eso. No podía...¿y si le decía eso? ¿y si ella no lo acepta? Eso temía...

Pero...no podía ocultárselo para siempre. Tenia que decirselo, aunque ella no lo acepte.

Suspiro. Estaba decidido. Se lo diría esa misma noche

Ya eran las 12 y el guarida se había reportado enfermo. Así que los animatronicos pudieron recorer el lugar sin ninguna preocupación.

Chica dejo a su Cupcake en una de las mesas y se fue a la cosina. Freddy y Bonnie se quedaron en el escenario hablando de quien sabe que cosa. Y Foxy salio de la Pirate Cove y se dirijio a la cosina, ya sabia perfectamente que ella estaba ahí como cada noche.

Chica lo vio llegar y se sonrojo levemente. Ella también estaba sintiento siertas cosas por su compañero.

- Hola Foxy...- saludo algo nerviosa la ojivioleta

- H-hola C-chica...- saludo aun mas nervioso el pelirrojo

- em...a-a que vienes?...- pregunto Chica nerviosa y con duda.

- pues...- se quedo sin habla. Estaba decidido pero aun temía que no fuera aceptado- Chica t-te tengo que decir algo...-

- d-dime Foxy...-

-...pues yo...- also la mirada al horno- la pizza se quema...- dijo casi olvidando lo que iba a decir.

- ah?- dirijio su mirada al horno. Efectivamente la Pizza se estaba quemando. A lo veloz la saco.- es como la tercera vez que pasa...- susurro. Y era sierto. Siempre que el pirata entraba de vez en cuanto a la cosina ella se distrae.

- ah...yo mejor me voy...- dijo el zorro dándose media vuelta y con su mano izquierda (ya que la otra trae el garfio) en la nuca.

- ¡espera!- grito Chica deteniendo al zorro y que se diera media vuelta.- y-yo también te quiero decir algo...- dijo algo sonrojada, pero el pelirrojo no lo noto.

El se acerco a ella - ¿y que es...?-

Abrió los ojos como platos. No podia creer lo que estaba haciendo...¿Ella lo estaba besando?

Eso solo duro unos segundos hasta que la rubia se separo mas sonrojada que nunca. Se tapo la cara con sus manos avergonzada de lo que hizo.

En cambio Foxy, estaba igual que su cabello. Seguía sin creer lo que ella había hecho.

- C-chica...- solo eso pudo decir

- p-perdon! N-no quería hacerlo...! Bueno si...a no espera n- no pudo continuar al sentir que el pelirrojo le devolvió el beso.

Foxy se separo y se acerco a su odio.- Chica...me gustas...- le susurro.

Chica sonrió y le dijo- tu también...me gustas Foxy...- susurro.

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos antes de volver a cortar la distancia en un largo y apacionado beso.

Sin saber que habían 3 metiches viendo por la puerta.

- se los dije- hablo Carl,el cupcake de chica, viendo la escena

- en realidad no - le dijo Freddy

- pero aun así lo supe- dijo el cupcake que estaba en las manos de Bonnie que no decía palabra alguna. El cupcake lo vio - ¿celos?- le pregunto

- n-no...yo no soy gay...- le dijo.

- eso ya lo veremos...- dijo el cupcake saltando de las manos de Bonnie

- deja de ser Fundashi Carl...- le susurro Freddy alejándose de la puerta.

El cupcake lo vio- ¿Fundashi? ¿No querrás decir Fujoshi? Si soy mujer...-

Bonnie dejo de ver a la pareja y dirijio su mirada al cupcake mirándolo como Freddy

- ¡¿ERES MUJER?!- gritaron ambos

* * *

><p><strong>y pos...hasta ahí!<strong>

**Wow son mas de las 3 de la mañana aquí ._.**

**Y bueno, no se porque agregue esa parte final xD. Y Sip, Carl es mujer! XD (aunque yo sigo diciendo que es hombre xD)**

**Otra cosa que me olvide de poner. Si me van a pedir que haga un fic de sierta pareja, diganme si quieren que sea humantronico (?) o animatronico**

**Y bueno...creo que eso es todo, ya me tengo que ir ._.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye~**


End file.
